Bring back Peace
by SunStarrMoon
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. When the young Uchiha prince's curiosity gets the best of him he will meet a mer-man that he didn't even know existed. Once they meet all hell could break lose, land and sea could possibly go to war together, or true peace will be found.
1. Prologue

**This right here, is a story that I've been trying to write for years... okay I just never finished it... like ever I just had it there in my computer. So here it is. Cuz like mer-folk...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I'm up to date on Naruto anime and manga, and buy manga I mean I read newest chapters online, and anyone who knows me knows that I was crying all day last ****Wednesday, why did that happen first Naruto then Sasuke. I couldnt handle it man. I died. So... long story short... Madara is a d-bag, like a bag of dicks. AND if I owned Naruto he wouldnt be a bag of dicks.**

Prologue

Hundreds of years ago human and mer-people lived in Harmony. They laughed together, played together, swam together. But in the midst of their happiness a man named Orochimaru, was a very curious man, he captured two well-known mer-people. One was a male from the Hyuga clan and a female from the Sabaku clan. Once he obtained them, he experimented, dissected them, and then sold their scales, fins, and blood into the black market.

When people saw him selling parts of the mer-people, they were disgusted. How could someone harm something so beautiful? The people watched him, waiting for pitiful soul who would buy their friends. For hours no one came, when Orochimaru was about to pack up and go back to the palace, where he worked for the king as his personal servant. A man named Donzo walked up to the stand and bought the blood of the mermaid; he drank it in front of everyone to see. He instantly became handsome, all the women flailed over him. Another woman ran to buy the blood of the mer-man, she drank it and became physically gorgeous. All the men in the kingdom ran after her trying to get her attention.

However, mixing the blood of the same sex caused a person to become the ugliest thing in mankind, each uglier that the first. Soon this became a business and the fishermen where now catching mer-people. Some people tricked them into coming to the mainland.

When the Mer-king found out he was angry he told all his people to stay in their home until he sorted everything out. Orochimaru being the devil that he is somehow kidnapped the Mermaid Queen Mito, he did the same thing he did to the others, and secretly gave his king, Madara Uchiha, her blood. But this time it was different since she was royalty he descendants would gain prosperity.

When the Mer-king found out about this he became furious, all hell broke loose on land, water was entering through ever part of the kingdom. So Madara finally decided to meet with the Mer-king, Hashirama. Once they met each gave their proposals, Hashirama wanted them to never touch his ocean again. Madara wanting the harmony they had once before, so they came up with a conclusion that no human may go more than twenty feet into the water, and a two mer-folk, one from the Hyuga clan the other from the Sabaku clan, would each live on land to keep peace. They would live in the palace and be treated with the utter most care.

From then on stories would be told though generations of why no one was allowed to venture past the wall that had been built years after the kings meet. They all just continued on their merry way, but years later, peace will be broken when a very curious Uchiha is brought in to the world.

**I know its short but hell its a prologue. And as I was trying to type my boyfriend was like lets cuddle, but me of course said pfft cuddle yourself Im trying to fanfiction. Needless to say I lost that battle, but I will win the war! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is, chapter one. Sorry it took so long, but don't worry chapter 2 should be up soon too. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Oh but if I did! IF I DID!**

A raven haired boy, no older than six, takes a large worn book from the shelf of the old castle's library. Its golden spine caught his eye and peaked his interest. He carefully flipped through its withered pages, soon he stumbles upon a picture of what appeared to be a fair skinned women with ebony eyes and scarlet hair. She was unlike anyone he had ever seen, in place of where her legs were there was a silver fish tail.

He wanted to know who she was, and who better to ask than his older brother Itachi. As he searched throughout the places he knew most in the castle, first place he looked was his brother's bedroom, but he found nothing. Next he checked the gardens in the front of the castle, no luck. He even looked in the kitchen, dining hall, ball room, even all the lavatories. He still couldn't find his brother, but if the older raven wasn't to be found anywhere, there was one special place the boy knew his brother would be. The young boy ran back down the corridor to one of the three tall tower, it was there he stood and looked up the stairs that seemed to never end, it was the tallest of the three that faced north. He took a deep breath and began to climb the cement steps, around and around he went holding his new treasure in one hand and grabbing onto the railing with another.

* * *

><p>It took him awhile, but he finally made it, at the top of the staircase was a wooden door, it was decorated in symbols from a different language with a golden handle. He knocked on the door three times, and waited. He heard faint footsteps approaching, stricken with excitement an eager smile appeared on his pale face. The door opened and there was the person the boy had been searching for.<p>

"Sasuke? What a surprise." Both ravens looked into each other eyes, the younger one hugged his older brother as if he hadn't seen him in years, he embraced Sasuke back.

"Nii-san!"

"What are you doing up here?" Itachi's eyes filled with concern, it was a long journey up the steps.

"I wanted you to read me this book." he gave the novel to his brother, and smiled.

"You came all this way for me to read a story for you? Why didn't you just read it, you know how don't you?" Itachi motioned for his brother to come in and sit on the satin sheets that filled the bed. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had been in this room. When Itachi can't be found anywhere, else he was in this room. This area belonged to him, it was his sanctuary, filled with ancient books, and mystical objects only heard from in myths. Since it was the tallest tower it reached over the great walls around the kingdom. There was a single window that showed as far as the naked eye could see, it was the only window that looked to the vast oceans.

Itachi sat next to his younger brother and began to read aloud.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful mermaid-"

"What's a mermaid?" Sasuke looked up to his brother with curiosity.

"Its a girl with a fishtail for legs."

"Oh, okay. Keep going." he snuggled down into his big brother.

"She had flaming red hair and dark eyes.-"

"Like the girl on the cover!"

"Yes she is the girl. She had everything she could have ever wanted, a husband, a daughter, and even a pet octopus. Her name, was Mermaid Queen Mito, her husband, Mer-King Hashirama, they ruled over all the mer-people in the land. But they weren't just any King and Queen, they had special blood that gave them powers unlike anyone else, together they were happy. They made friends with people like them except they walked with two feet.-"

"Hey like us!" the boy squealed

"Yes, exactly like us."

"But one day a very bad man caught two of the mer-people and did very bad things to them."

"What kinds of thing?"

Itachi not wanting to explain all he knew slightly improvised.

"Forbidden things."

"But why? Aren't they our friends?"

"Sasuke, sometimes bad people break the rules and when that happens there are consequences, and those people have to pay the price."

"But why do bad things in the first place."

"Because they want power, and when they get too much in takes over their body and controls them."

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm never going to let power take my body away." His brother chuckled.

"I wouldn't want that to happen either."

"Nii-san, keep reading." The young raven said in a half yawn.

"Sasuke, if you're tired you should sleep."

"No, I wanna know what happens."

"Okay, let's see where was I? oh right. But he still wanted more power. He kidnapped the Mermaid Queen and did the same to her. The Mer-King was furious and wanted to talk with King with feet, he got his wish and they made an agreement that would keep everyone happy. There was to be a wall put up around the kingdom, and two mer-people would come live with the king, and then it was so. Neither of the two kingdoms was disturbed, they left each other alone. They all lived happily ever after. The end."

"Is that why we have a wall around the castle?"

"Well that's the myth about why?"

"Myth?"

"Like a fake story."

"Then what's the real reason?"

"So we can be safe of course."

Sasuke didn't believe him, he couldn't. He got up and walked over to the window, how could something so beautiful be so dangerous.

"Someday I'm going to take a boat out into the ocean."

Itachi felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he couldn't let his brother keep thinking like this it was forbidden to venture out into sea. And he knew why.

"Sasuke."

"You can never leave the castle."

"Why?"

"It's not safe. A monster will eat you if you do."

"But-"

"No. Sasuke. Do you understand?"

"Yes Itachi." The boy looked out to the ocean, he knew someday his dreams would be fulfilled.

"Good, you must be tired, why don't you take a nap here."

"Okay!" he shouted running and jumping on the bed, the older raven usually didn't let Sasuke be in this room for long periods of time.

"Nii-san? What ever happened to the mer-people that came to live in the castle?"

"I don't really know." That was a lie.

"Do you think they are happy?"

"I would assume so." Again another lie.

"I want to meet them."

"Sasuke, it's just a story, they aren't real."

"But-"

"Goodnight."

"Night." Itachi heard the disappointment in his brother's voice, but it was for his safety. He couldn't go out to sea because the stories were true. Itachi was one of the few that knew that, and stories were supposed to remain stories.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep under the sea, was a blond mer-boy about the age of 5, saying goodbye to his best friend a red head, who was going on a long journey.<p>

"Bye Gaara, I'll see you when you get back." His blue eyes stared straight at his friend.

The red head nodded, and hugged him, because he knew the truth.

He was never coming back.

"Goodbye Naruto." He turned away, a single tear of gold dripped down his face. Then he was escorted to the mainland, where he would spend the rest of his life with legs.

**So yeah. Review and tell me whatcha think. See I imagine Sasuke adoring Itachi, and always wanting him to be around. I mean my sister is was like that, when we were kids. Now she is always on her phone texting her friends and in drama. Pfft thats why I dont have friends, most people at my school are drama lamas. That and Im too busy, making cosplay and going to cons. **


End file.
